


Better The Devil You Know

by predatoryfox



Category: Freakytits - Fandom, Joan Ferguson - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predatoryfox/pseuds/predatoryfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple gesture of a meal becomes something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic/piece of pleasure writing in over 10 years. I am totally open to some constructive criticism, as it's been a while.

The light was dimmed in the Governor's office. The hallway voiced a muted murmur and a barely audible screech of the fluorescent bulbs. Through the glass office window, we can see Joan, the Governor, standing at her computer. Her knuckles help hold her weight against the desk, a hint of a smile plays at the corner of her mouth. Joan is a panther dressed in black suit. Under that uniform are coiled muscles, quick reflexes and a predatory mind. 

Joan watched the CCTV screen with great interest as her deputy goes about her tasks. She got enjoyment from watching Vera go about her duties without the knowledge of being watched. The Governor had always felt an erotic pleasure from holding power over others, from being able to bend and mold her underlings and discipline those ruthlessly who disobeyed her. Vera, however, never disobeyed her. Vera was malleable as clay, and looked at Joan as if she was upon the highest pedestal. Vera was but a moth, plain and quiet, but Joan found her irresistible.

Joan spent a lot of time thinking about where she could take sweet, pleasing Vera where the CCTV cameras couldn’t see and what she could do to her with her hand over Vera’s mouth so they wouldn’t get caught. Joan had no idea if Vera was even interested in her, in women for that matter, but it did not matter. Daydreams were a pleasant distraction from this hellhole.  
Joan dug her nails into her palms and squeezed until the predatory feeling passed. No, she would remain professional with Vera. She was above a sexual relationship with a colleague as it would distract her and could make things difficult. But that woman, that temptuous woman, made it so hard to remain firm in that belief.

Joan sat, switched the cameras to view the prisoners, turned on some quiet classical music and went back to the heap of paperwork that piled in the in box on her desk. If no one bothered her for the remainder of the afternoon, she would be able to empty her desk of the paperwork and leave knowing that her desk would be pristine when she returned in the morning. 

Some time later, a quiet knock came at her door. "Enter", Joan barked.

Vera opened the door and entered, "Governor?" 

"Yes, Vera? What is it? I'm very busy." Joan did not even raise her head. When she was driven to finish something, anything at all to disrupt her system was a great bother.

Vera looked down at her feet and blushed, "Joan? I was wondering if you would like to have dinner...together? This evening, actually. Umm, I thought it would be nice if I cooked for you." Joan stared at her without a trace of emotion. "I still owe you for bringing over tea when Mother was ill. If you can't, that's fine. It's very last minute, but I just thought..." Vera had had to work up the nerve all day to go in and ask the Governor. She owed her and did not like being in debt to anyone.She rarely had anyone over to the house. She took great pains in cleaning, and buying groceries and decorating in the hopes that her boss would join her for a meal. She waited an answer with baited breath.

Joan's face softened. This, of course, was a reasonable excuse for putting a stop to her paperwork. It was not work related, it was Vera related. With a thick swallow, Joan opened her mouth to stop her.

"That is a lovely offer, Vera." Joan smiled at her and invited her to sit down. "I assume it will be a late dinner? Should I bring anything? Wine, vodka, anything at all?"

Vera let out a puff of air, but did not sit. "No, no. I have everything. I thought maybe you could come over around 8 o'clock? W-w-would that be okay?" Vera only waited for Joan to smile at her with a slight nod before she excused herself and left the office with overwhelming feeling of relief. She could have her boss over, repay the kindness, and perhaps have Joan open up to her. She knew so little of her superior, and Vera did find her fascinating.

Joan picked up a pen and reorganized the papers in front of her. She grinned foolishly to herself. Her moth had invited her to tea. It would be a long day of anticipation. She knew Vera was only offering the gesture as a hand in friendship, but she hoped to herself that Vera had other reasons that perhaps even she was not aware of.

Vera went about the rest of her day with butterflies in her stomach. She found it hard to pay attention to detail, she was curt with the prisoners, and was endlessly checking the clock. She had to race home after work to get changed, to start cooking, and to go over conversation topics in her head so that she would not appear boring at the table. She had no idea why she felt flustered, but she did and she actually kind of liked it.

The rest of the day poured forth, and Joan signed out at the visitors' desk. She would bring a bottle of wine to Vera's, as to appear a polite guest. She would have to painstakingly think of what to wear to a dinner with someone who she cared for. Joan did not have friends, she did not need friends, but she did attend functions and dinners with frequency and always wore something that made her intimidating. She wanted to appear soft for Vera, so as to make them more like equals. More like friends.

Joan went about the sequence of steps that brought her calm after she entered her home. She turned on her record player, then drifted into her bathroom to shower. The steam carried Joan's voice up as she sang along to the record of "Dido's Lament" in perfect clarity. No one knew she was a trained singer. She would not allow anyone who knew her now to know. She loved to sing, but she hid it in a corner of herself.

After showering and brushing out her hair, she sat down to stare at the makeup on her vanity. She was going for soft and inviting, not cold and frightening. She honestly did not know how to apply makeup to soften her features, to make her seem more inviting and genuine. Joan surprised herself by wanting to please Vera instead of simply wanting to please herself. To make a good impression scared her, which was a feeling she did not enjoy, but she would do her best. With a sigh, Joan picked up her makeup brush and set to work as best as she could. She then dressed in a pale, loose fitting blouse and capris and looked herself over in the mirror. Presentable? Yes. Soft and inviting? Sort of. Joan was a tall woman who commanded the attention of others, and it was hard to tone down the sheer force of a panther into something more kitten-like. 

Joan looked through her wine cabinet and grabbed her most expensive bottle she had been saving for a special occasion, then with tug of her blouse and a jingle of her keys, she headed out to her car and to Vera's.


	2. Better The Devil You Know

Joan's car silently pulled into Vera's driveway and powered down. Joan sat in the driver's seat and stared at the house. She was nervous. Her, nervous. It was unthinkable. She was the one to order others around; to have others kneel before her and quake with her mere presence, and yet she was nervous to have dinner with someone. In all her years she had not felt like this before such an simple occasion. She did not like the feeling of anxiety and of the unknown of what would or could happen here. It unnerved her. She knew what she wanted from Vera, but she knew she could not simply take what she wanted without permission, and to get permission it would take grace and a fluid dance of words and of body language that Joan knew she was not well-trained in.

Joan unwrapped her fingers from the steering wheel and craned her neck around in a stretch before sliding out of her car and up the walk. Joan could see Vera through her kitchen window with her back to her. She smiled to herself. It pleased her to see Vera at home, without her mother to torment her, playing house. She backed herself into a shadow to watch Vera move about. It was like the cameras at work, but better, because Vera was in her own environment. She wished she could wrap her arms around Vera right then, and just be close to her. 

Suddenly, Vera looked out the window and noticed Joan standing by the shrubbery, and waved at her. She cranked open the kitchen window and hollered, "I hope you brought an appetite." Joan jumped out of her skin, but waved back and gave a weak smile while holding up the bottle of wine she carried. She wished she could have been able to just stand and observe a while longer, but not so.

Before dinner they'd shared some of the wine Joan had brought. They talked about work, about the news, about the art in Vera's living room. Vera was allowing herself to get a little drunk to grease the wheels. She didn't want to make a boob of herself in front of Joan. She wanted to appear intelligent, charming, and funny. Someone Joan could be friends with and confide in. Vera desperately wanted Joan's approval and to be friends with her would be an utter delight. They were friendly at work, but that simply made work less grating. 

Joan sat across from her with her wine glass in hand and her legs crossed. She appeared at ease, but Vera caught her eyes glazing over at times during their topics of conversation. Was she boring her? Joan laughed politely when Vera made a joke, and nodded in agreement when she tried to discuss something she thought Joan would be interested in, but it seemed like Joan was distant and it bothered her. Vera wanted Joan to enjoy herself in her presence.

"More wine?" Vera asked. Joan was taking her time with her glass, and it made Vera a bit more aware of the warmth she felt because of the amount of wine she had drank and it wasn't even dinner yet. Joan waved the bottle away with her hand.

Joan did not want to get drunk. She needed to be control of her actions and words, and if she was to get permission to be more than friendly with Vera it would take precision. While Vera was clearly trying her best to be a good hostess, Joan's mind drifted to what she could say or do to see if Vera was interested in pursuing an affair with her. Joan smiled and nodded while Vera started to discuss her hobbies, but then suddenly opened her mouth without warning and said, "Vera, have you had many boyfriends?" 

Vera was taken aback and only stared down into her wine glass. She did not want to discuss this with Joan. It was just too embarrassing. "No...no. Mother didn't approve of boys when I was young, and then I took my job and just got too busy. Life goes on." There was a pregnant pause, "Well, you know about Mr. Fletcher..." 

Joan felt a quick flash of jealousy, "yes, yes." Joan left it at that and stood up. If her thinking was right, that Neanderthal Fletcher had probably not even introduced sweet Vera to pleasure, or to what her body could experience. A little liquid courage could not hurt, as long as it did not affect her judgement. "Maybe I will have a bit more wine." 

Vera, clearly embarrassed, if not slightly uncomfortable with where the conversation had gone also stood, perhaps too quickly and had to catch herself. "I think we should go eat, don't you?" Vera led the way to the dining room without waiting for an answer. Joan followed and sat at the head of the table, sipping her wine and waiting patiently for Vera to bring the food out from the kitchen. 

They sat and ate in silence for a while. Joan spent much of the time looking adoringly at Vera. Poor Vera who only wanted to please. At times Vera met her eyes and Joan had to quickly shift her gaze and mention something about the weather or about the choice of music Vera had playing. Joan thought dinner was going well. Vera, in the awkward silences and bursts of conversation from Joan, figured things were going dismally. She kept catching Joan staring at her with a glimmer in her eye though. Maybe it was the wine talking, but she wanted to know what that was all about. She really respected Joan, and wanted to please her. Why had Joan asked her about boyfriends anyway? It was odd, but there must have been a reason for it.

Vera knew the way Joan looked at her sometimes at work. She pretended not to see, tried to convince herself she was imagining things. It was a look that made her think Joan wanted to eat her whole. She wasn’t sure what to do with that look. She was flattered, of course, but she had never been with a woman. Her mother would have disowned her. Vera hadn't even thought of being with a woman. She had very little sexual experience, but she thought she was made to fit with a man, not a woman. Joan though, Joan was different. Joan scared her a little. Joan made her want to reach her potential. Joan made Vera want to do anything to please her. Did Joan want Vera to please her in *that* way? The thought made her feel like an elephant was sitting on her chest. She suddenly wanted very badly to please Joan in whatever way she needed, even if Vera had absolutely no clue what that entailed.

Vera furrowed her brow and chewed her steak until it was a pulp while she watched Joan cutting her food into small pieces, all the same.  
How on Earth could she broach a subject like sex with her boss without it being excruciatingly painful, awkward and horrible if she got it wrong. Better yet, what would she do if she got it right. She actually jumped a little when Joan met her gaze.  
“I, umm…hope the meat is cooked okay. I mean, I hope it’s to your liking,” Vera stuttered.

God…

Joan smiled and leaned onto her hand, “it’s fantastic. Thank you, Vera. You’re quite the little cook, aren’t you?”

Vera laughed nervously. She was curious, she was so curious to see if she was right about all the looks and the smiles with hooded eyes and the bit of warmth she seemed to feel when Joan praised her.

“Vera, is everything okay?” Joan leaned forward, “you’re positively pale”.

Joan suddenly felt a pit in her stomach. Did Vera bring her here to tell her bad news? Was she going to quit? Would her moth leave her? Was this dinner going so badly that Vera wanted her to leave? Joan tried to display a face of calmness but inside her heart was pounding. She was allowing herself to lose control mentally and it was distressing.

“Yes. I mean…yes. Umm, is pecan pie fine for dessert?” Vera wrung her napkin in her lap. “I should have asked…” Vera realized she had to be brave, to jump into the abyss and hope that after she asked she could die right then, or be able to rewind time, or just simply dissapear as soon as she opened her mouth. “Joan?”

Joan raised her eyebrows, “yes, that’s fi-”.

“Do you want me?” She’d said it. She barely said it above a whisper. Vera felt like she wanted to reel those words back into her mouth like a fly fisherman.

Joan looked at her void of expression. She honestly was not sure she’d heard Vera correctly. She would not have to ask for permission after all it seemed. Would it be this easy? She certainly did not want to be wrong about what she thought she’d heard though. She also knew that Vera was delicate and agreeing to something that hadn’t been fleshed out might be dangerous. Harrassment charges, gossip, Vera’s loss of respect. Awful, messy things.

“You’re a fine deputy, Vera. You’re a treasure to the staff. Wentworth clearly needs you.”

Vera could barely look at her. She bit her lip, blushing fiercely. “That’s…that’s not what I meant.”

Joan’s smile curled up the sides of her face slowly like a snake. The colour of her lips pinkened. She felt her heart shoot fire. She hoped. She hoped.

"What do you mean then, Vera?" Joan leaned across the table and put her hand over Vera's. 

"Are you attracted to me?" Vera's raised her eyes and breathed heavily to meet Joan's intense look.

“Vera, Vera, Vera.” Joan purred. All the anxiety she felt melted. She would get what she wanted. She would show Vera what her body could do. She could be a mentor, and a lover and mold Vera yet again.

This would be gloriously delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a break in fluidity in the dinner scene where Vera asks Joan if she is interested in her, but I don't know what to do with it. Advice?


	3. Chapter 3

There was a long pause before Joan decided to break the silence, "would you like me to be?"

Vera blushed ever further but could not meet Joan's gaze. Her lip almost bled she was biting it so hard, but finally she whispered, "yes..."

Joan stood up and walked around the table to stand beside Vera. She titled Vera's face up with her thumb and forefinger so she could look directly into her blue eyes. Joan did not smile. She simply looked. Vera's eyes widened, her lips parted slightly and let out a big sigh. "I...I don't know what to....to do."

"I know, Vera, I know," Joan murmured, "Don't worry." Joan did not release Vera's face from her firm grasp so Vera was unable to look away.

"I don't want to disappoint you." It was all happening so fast that Vera felt like things were spiraling out of her control. She was unbearably nervous now. What had she done? Did she really want this? 

"I just want to please you," Vera said weakly and with that Joan smiled like a cat who had just caught a bird.

Joan released Vera's face from her grasp leaned down so that she was eye to eye with her. "Sweet, Vera" Joan was feeling a stir within her. She was disappointed that it was going to be this easy, but at the same time it would save time and efficiency was very important. "I do want you. I want to hear you gasp for breath because of me." Joan raised her eyebrows and leaned closer so that they were almost nose to nose, "are you willing to let me do that?" She stood, turned without waiting for an answer, and with poise and confidence began down the hall. 

Vera had to blink hard a few times and stared off into space to collect herself. Was she imagining all of this? Was she hallucinating? She had simply asked if Joan was interested in her, and it seemed like she was being commanded to take part in a foreign affair. It was all going so quickly, but the fact that Joan was taking control of the situation, and was so clearly willing to appease any curiosity Vera had of her sexuality was arousing. Vera decided to take a swig directly from the wine bottle, then headed down the hall to join the panther.

Vera stood in front of Joan in her childhood bedroom. Her breathing was shallow and fast. She simply could not initiate any physical contact no matter how drunk she was. She felt though like she should at least start the process of whatever would happen here, and started to fumble with her blouse buttons. She felt foolish and childish and deeply aware that her awkwardness was not seductive in the slightest. How did Joan find her sexy? How on Earth could she want her when she was bumbling like a teenage boy who just wanted to get to second base.

Joan who had said nothing since Vera had entered the room leaned down and purred, “let me”, and slowly, painfully, unbuttoned Vera’s blouse and slid it over her shoulders then stood back and crossed her arms. Vera blushed, finding it difficult not to cover herself. “Don’t move,” Joan hoarsely whispered, “please let me look at you”. Vera waited and then brought her gaze up to look at Joan and was surprised to see someone looking at her like that, with such fascination. It turned her on.

Her heart racing, Vera took a step and looked up, “tell me what to do. Tell me what you want.” Joan smiled and made a sound of satisfaction in her throat.

Joan pointed to the bed, “sit”. Vera sat at the edge and Joan sat beside her. They looked eye to eye, and Joan put her hand on Vera’s thigh. She watched as Vera’s pupils dilated and Joan curled her lips in self-satisfaction. She leaned in and kissed her. Softly. Gently. Joan would take her time with Vera. She would undo her.

She would undo her.


	4. Chapter 4

Joan wanted so badly to have Vera submit, to beg, to be wanton and mewl and ache for a release. The thought of being responsible for Vera’s pleasure made Joan feel awash with heat and desire. This time though, this time Joan would be more careful and gentle to gauge Vera's capabilities.

"Lie down on your stomach" Joan whispered into Vera's hair. 

Vera did as she was told, and Joan unbuttoned her own shirt and let it fall to the floor. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Vera's small body.

"You're lovely," Joan murmured and let her fingers drag and dance up and down Vera's back. Vera let out a small sigh and Joan leaned down and left light kisses from the base of her neck down her spine but stopped at Vera's bra. Vera skin electrified and a shudder bolted through her.

"Joan?"

"Shh...let me enjoy you" Joan uttered. She undid Vera's bra and slowly kissed where it had been. 

She loved how Vera smelled, how her skin tasted, that her breathing was shallow, and that through her lips she could feel Vera's heart beating like a scared bird.

Joan leaned in so that her mouth was up against Vera's ear, "Don't be frightened," she whispered and blew gently into Vera's ear. 

Vera's wasn't sure if it was the wine, or Joan's presence but her head was swimming. She was finding it hard to catch her breath. Joan had moved herself further down Vera's body and was working her thumbs into the dimples in Vera's lower back. She glanced over her shoulder to look at Joan and had to stare. Joan's head was lowered, her eyes closed, hair spilling forward. Joan, intimidating, hard-faced Joan, was perched on her like some kind of marble carved Goddess.The street light shadowed the curves of her breasts under her lacy black bra. Joan's breath came steady and even as she worked her thumbs lower into Vera's back and then stopped short and opened her eyes. "Vera, these will simply not do."

Joan crawled off Vera, "turn over" she ordered.

Vera flipped over and went for the buttons on her pants but Joan's hand stopped her and took one of Vera's hands between her own. She brought Vera's hand to her mouth and turned it over to kiss her wrist, then with a light bite, kissed each and every one of her fingertips. "Just wait," Joan whispered, then leaned in and slipped one bra strap then the other from Vera's shoulders and let it fall.

A growl came somewhere deep within Joan's throat as she gazed upon Vera's perfect perky breasts rising and falling in-time with Vera's sharp breaths. Vera's nipples contracted quickly partly because of the cool air, but also because of the embers that were Joan's eyes.

"Deputy, you are to lie down and keep your hands to yourself. Do you understand?" Joan wanted to be able to explore Vera's body without interruption.

Vera chuckled and reached to touch Joan's face, but Joan caught her tightly by the forearm and glared at her, "Hands. To. Yourself." 

Joan decided that Vera could not be trusted with the simplest request as an absence of touch, and grabbed Vera's other wrist and placed both hands above Vera's head with a force to make Vera look at Joan with confusion.

Joan straddled her again and brought her mouth to Vera's ear, "you need to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Vera nodded with a trembling lip.

"That's not good enough Vera. I said, do you trust me" Joan purred, her hot breath causing Vera's mind to spin.

"Yes", Vera said quietly and Joan bit her earlobe. "Yes!" Vera responded more forcefully.

Joan moaned as she made her way down to Vera's breasts, "good girl", she murmured into Vera's collarbone. She traced a trail along Vera with her tongue until it found the hard bud of Vera's nipple and Joan flicked it playfully. Vera let out a small moan, and Joan chuckled quietly to herself. She let her hair drag across Vera's chest as Joan drew Vera's other nipple into her mouth and delighted in letting her tongue dance over it, while delicately grazing her teeth up and off.

While she sucked and teased, Joan reached between her own legs and found Vera's buttons and deftly undid them. 

"Off they come, Vera." Joan got off the bed and allowed Vera to slip the pants off her hips. "Panties stay on." She ordered.

"What about you?" Vera questioned. It didn't seem fair that she was nearly naked, while Joan wore her pants and bra like armour. 

"My pants are none of your concern."

Joan would not admit that her own rule to herself was not to bare her most erotic parts to a conquest. Her own delayed gratification would come later, but the job at hand required her to focus not on her own need, but on Vera and making her melt like an ice cream cone in deep summer.

Vera looked down at Joan, kneeling at the end of the bed and with a deep sigh let her legs fall open. She was surprised at how excited she'd become by being told what to do, and how easily she felt the need to comply. 

Joan began kissing up Vera's leg, rubbing where she had laid her lips with a push of her thumb before moving onward. She could hear Vera's panting as she approached her inner thigh, which twitched ever so slightly against her cheek. Joan smugly smirked, pleased with how easily Vera accepted the pleasure her body was experiencing. The pleasure that Joan was in total control of. 

Joan could smell Vera, and felt her own body react against her wishes. She breathed hot against Vera's damp panties and as Vera squirmed, she could feel a small pool of liquid heat build within her own inner lips. With her tongue she traced along the outlines of the crotch of Vera's panties and took in a heady lungful of her musk.

Vera moaned quite loudly and lifted her hips up against Joan in a vain effort to get more. "Joan" she breathed, "please. Pleeeease." 

"Hush!" Joan growled, "learn patience."

Vera groaned in frustration and put her hands over her face. She was dripping wet, tense and aching for Joan. This feeling was so alien to her, but her veins felt like they were pulsing with heroin and she needed more of whatever was being dealt.

Joan tongue stopped abruptly which caused Vera to groan yet again. This was torture. "Vera, give me your hand." Joan requested. 

She took Vera's small hand and slipped it down the front of Vera's panties. "touch yourself for me," Joan whispered. She crawled up beside Vera and put her mouth to her ear, "open yourself up and pleasure yourself. I want to watch you" she urged more forcefully.

Tentatively Vera spread herself open and slid a single finger over her clit and nearly jumped at how sensitive it was. "Yes...yesss" Joan moaned.

Joan lay on her side and pulled Vera into her so that they were lying like spoons. She buried her face in Vera's sweet smelling hair and kept repeatedly whispering "you're sexy, you're beautiful, you've made me want to fuck you for so long..." as Vera ran her fingers over herself with abandon. Joan kept a keen ear for Vera's breathing and when she heard Vera's breath come fast and her mewling became more frequent she reached over and grabbed Vera's hand. "Stop."

"But...what? I need...I need to..." Vera whimpered. She was almost at the point of cumming, and she felt like she would explode. 

Joan abruptly turned Vera's head towards her and plunged her tongue into Vera's mouth and was surprised with Vera's fervored response. Vera felt as if she could melt as Joan's tongue attacked her and as Joan sucked and bit at Vera's bottom lip. Vera tentatively, and against the rules, reached up and slid her fingers into Joan's hair and groaned into her mouth. Joan almost slapped Vera's hand away, but instead let her grab hold of the one shred of rebelliousness for the evening. Then as suddenly as the kiss started, Joan decided to end it and removed Vera's hand from her hair.

"Are you enjoying yourself? Vera" Joan questioned. A smile played on her lips because from the smell of sex in the room it was obviously clear that Joan was accomplishing her goal.

"Oh, God...." Vera sighed. "You're torturing me, Joan. You're torturing me."

Joan crawled back down between Vera's thighs and left a love bite. "Do you want me, Vera? Beg me, Pet, beg me."

Before Vera could answer, Joan pulled aside Vera's panties and curled her tongue around Vera's swollen clit.

"Oh!" was all Vera could manage as her eyes rolled back in her head. 

Joan's nostrils flared. Her own cunt was uncomfortably wet against the cotton of her panties and it twitched and hurt. Joan put that ache into ravishing Vera. She let her fingers graze Vera's wet opening which quivered as she lavished her. 

"Fu....fuuuck." whined Vera. 

Joan could feel Vera begin to tense under her and slid two fingers inside with force and began to work against Vera's spongy, heated insides. She could see Vera grab and twist the bed sheets beside her and arch her back. This would be the finale of a beautiful composition. Just as she began to feel a gush of liquid release from inside Vera and her fingers vacuum inside her beautiful cunt, Joan slid one finger inside Vera's tensed ass. This, of course, sent Vera completely over the edge.

"Oh...My...Goddddd. Shit...Joaaannnn" Vera howled and bucked against Joan's nimble hand. Joan smirked. Too easy, she thought. Fucking beautiful, but too easy.

When Vera's twitching subsided, Joan removed her hand and immediately got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. She knew Vera would be too much inside herself for a least a few minutes, and that she was safe to leave. At the sink she stared herself down in the mirror. Her cheeks were ruddy, her hair was disheveled. A sheen of Vera still smeared her cheek. Joan felt incredibly sexy and powerful.

When she returned from the bathroom she could see Vera wiping tears away from her eyes. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Joan questioned.

"No. No, that's not it. I don't know why I'm crying." Vera hung her head. "I enjoyed myself. Please, this has nothing to do with you." Vera's face burned with embarrassment because she had no clue why her reaction to a mind-shattering orgasm was to tear up.

Joan sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned Vera to come over and crawl into her lap. She ran her fingers through Vera's hair and caressed her cheek. "Vera, Vera, Vera. You just opened the dam." Joan hushed her and whispered sweet nothing into her ear until Vera dissolved into her lap.

"Thank you." Vera said, and suddenly felt an extreme urge lie down and sleep. She crawled out of Joan's lap and lay her head on the pillow. "Lie with me?" she asked Joan.

"Of course, darling." Joan replied and allowed Vera to lie her head on her shoulder, snuggled in like a small child. 

Joan stared into the dark as she dug her fingernails into her palms painfully and deep until the tingling of her slit calmed itself. There would be no pleasure for her tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Joan waited until Vera's breath came steady and even before sliding out from under her. She covered Vera up with the blanket before dressing herself in the dark. She had never, not once in her life, slept the night beside another person. A solitary creature evolves to exist alone, and Joan could not handle the vulnerability and intimacy of being unconscious beside someone else. Sex was not particularly intimate for Joan because she always held the upper hand, but sleeping required absolute trust and she trusted no one but herself. 

She made her way back out to the kitchen to get herself a drink of water, and sat at the table to scribble out a quick note to Vera. Before she let herself out, Joan returned to Vera's room and quietly left the note on the bed stand and switched Vera's alarm clock off. She allowed herself to briefly touch Vera's serene face as she slept and then closed the bedroom door behind her.

The doorbell's buzz startled Vera out of a deep sleep. She rolled over lazily, but her outstretched arm fell onto balled sheets, not the body she was expecting. Her alarm clock read 10:16 a.m..

"Shit!" She exclaimed. Today was a work day! Why didn't her alarm wake her? She was hours late! Then, as the doorbell buzzed again and she rubbed her eyes, she noticed a note;

I've taken you off the roster today  
Rest  
-Joan

Vera smiled to herself and hopped out of bed. She was wrapping her robe around herself as a loud knock banged on her door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled. 

Vera opened her door and a postman stood there impatiently, "I was just about to leave," he grunted.

He thrust a clipboard at her, "sign here, ma'am," and Vera signed with eyes narrowed. She had not ordered anything, and she was not expecting anything from anyone else. The postman passed her a small package and turned to leave.

"Thanks." She closed door with a sharp clack.

The box was about the size of one that would hold a watch and on the top there was a small card. It read, "Dinner was lovely. We'll have to do it again soon. -J" 

Vera raised her eyebrows in surprise. Joan had gotten her something? And so early in the morning? When had she left? When had she had time to order anything?

She opened the box and pulled apart the tissue paper. Vera stopped dead in her tracks. There before her lay something black and shiny. Vera had only seen these in magazines. She pressed the button on the friendly little device and nearly dropped it out of surprise. It buzzed away happily to itself in her outstretched palm. Vera noticed a very small strip of paper lying folded at the bottom of the box.She picked it up and brought it close to her face. She could feel the red creeping up her neck. She couldn't help herself.

Ms. Bennett,  
You're to enjoy your day off.  
-Governor Ferguson

The end.


End file.
